I'm an Ugly Brat
by Wolfanann
Summary: Stella Mont Carol just at a new High school with kids just as rich as her. Meets new friends and meets a hot blonde, Colten Covella. Girls get jealous at her for being close friends with the most hottest boy in school Girls hate Stella and spread rumors about Stella. Saying she is ugly, saying she is the worst girl alive. How will Stella deal with these problems
1. Part 1 I'm an Ugly Brat

**PART 1 Im a Ugly Brat**

Ok I'm Stella Mont Carol. OK LET ME START THIS OUT in Middle school 8th grade I went to a different middle school and in freshman year I went to a different high school for 8 months then moved and started going to the high school I am going to start. Mid March I moved in to the high school and forgot about the other years like 7th and below I forgot everything cause I have a bad memory. Now it was my first day at this High School they assigned my dorm I haven't went in it or I don't even know where it's at or I don't even know who my roommate is. I went and started school looked at My schedule and saw it said "breakfast". I looked at my map and I found the lunch area which is breakfast. I got breakfast and sat down at a table alone. Until three girls went up to me and one of the girls with short black hair and blue eyes and glasses said "Are u new? And my name is Monica while the one with a black braid and green eyes is named Uki and the one with ginger hair and brown eyes is named Rei" me "Oh hello all of u girls and yes I am new" Uki "I'm from Japan if u wanted to know" Me "Cool" Rei "INSTEAD OF KNOWING US U HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT HOT COLTEN" Wait why is the word hot before the name Colten. I think I've heard of the name Colten before like when I was younger but like I said I forgot a lot of things from when I was young. Me "Why is the word hot before this Colten character" Monika "Colten is hot but I wouldn't date him" me "This Colten character sounds like a player and a person u shouldn't trust" Rei "ALWAYS TRUST HOT COLEN HE IS A AWESOME SWORD FIGHTER AND IS A HOT BLONDE SOO new student who ever told u that is a liar" me "My name is Stella also I've never met "Hot" Colten before I bet he had 18 girlfriends already and made out with 33 girls" Uki "He is a super hot blonde u should at least see him" Monika "Colten never had a girlfriend or now to think of it hasn't made out with anyone" Rei "I wonder who his first girlfriend will be" Me "I'm pretty sure he has a secret girlfriend out there somewhere anyway I'm going to my first class it's sword fighting I don't even know how to sword fight or use a sword they just put me in this class well see all of u later" Rei "EEEK LUCKY U HAVE THE SAME FIRST CLASS WITH HOT COLTEN" Me "I don't want to meet this Colten person but I doubt I'll see Colten" While looking at my map and running through a empty hallway with no one there (Good...nevermind) I bumped into some blonde boy. (he had blonde hair and yellow eyes) Blonde boy "Sorry for bumping into you" Me "BLONDE BOY I WAS HAPPY THAT THE HALLS WERE EMPTY UNTIL U CAME OUT" Blonde boy "My name isn't blonde boy it's Colten also are u new around here" I glared at him and he faked a smile I said"OH SO YOUR HOT COLTEN AND YES IM NEW HERE ISNT IT OBVIOUS THAT U SEE PRETTY GIRLS UNTIL I STAND OUT CAUSE IM UGLY" Colten "I didn't call u ugly" Me "I have to go now to Sword class fighting thing" Colten "Sword Fighting class is behind u" Me "Oh your going that way WELL IM GOING AROUND SO I DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW U" Colten "It's going to take longer, new student" Me "I DON'T CARE" Then I ran off I know it's going to be a longer way but like I said I don't care.


	2. Part 2 A normal Day I guess

**Part 2 NORMAL DAY I GUESS**

I went through half of my day and I found out that I have so far three classes with Colten, Sword Fighting, Drama, and English. It was lunch time and I sat with Uki, Monika, and Rei. I signed and said "So far this first day of school isn't the best" Monica "Why?" Me "Because of Colten he is in three classes with me" Rei "U mean Hot Colten and LUCKY THATS AWESOME HAVING THREE CLASSES WITH HIM" Uki rolled her eyes at Rei and said "Which classes?" Me "Sword Fighting and English and Drama" Monika "Huh" Rei "AWESOME what is he like" Me "I don't know I'm pretty sure he is a player though" Then I heard a voice behind me say "U left your homework in English class, new student" I turned around and it was Colten "UGHHH HOW DID U KNOW I LEFT MY HOMEWORK IN THAT STUPID CLASS I FELL ASLEEP SO I LEFT MY HOMEWORK ON THE GROUND CAUSE I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION" Colten "I was just giving it back" Then he handed me the homework I left in class. me "Th- thanks for giving it ba- back to me" Colten "Hey u stutterd instead of yelling at me like always" Me "OK IF U WANT ME TO YELL AT U EVERYTIME I TALK TO U I CAN AND I WILL" Colten "Let's see about that" Then He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me and walked . Me "Grrr" Rei "THAT'S SO AWESOME THAT HOT COLTEN TALKS TO U AND SMILES AT U A LOT" Monica "Also it's good that u got your homework back" Uki "Why did u growl at Colten" Me "I don't know but now I have English homework ALSO I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO COLTEN OR EVEN SEE HIM" Rei "Why?" Me "OK U Three win, Colten is…...hot BUT IT DOESNT MEAN IM GOING TO CALL HIM HOT COLTEN FOR NOW ON" Monica "I bet u he is going to ask u out for prom" Me "And I bet u he won't CAUSE ALL I DO IS YELL AT HIM AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME, HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME…...well I'm leaving early cause I don't want to be late to music" I was running in the halls again but I didn't bump in into anyone.(The thing is, that I was still lost) I kept on looking at my map and still didn't know where to go. Then again Colten went up to me and said "Do u need help finding your class" Me "Ye- yes" Colten "I can take u to your class if u want" Me "Why would u help me" Colten "I just want to help you get to class that's all nothing else, Stella" Me "FINE U CAN HELP ME" Colten "Which class are u looking for" Me "I'm looking for music" Colten "U passed music class already, it's down stairs" Me "Well….I didn't know, I'm new here" Colten "Do u want me to lead u there" Me "U would actually lead me there u have to go to class to, right?" Colten "I have class on the second floor which is where we are at but since your new I would like to lead u to music class" Me "Fine" Colten lead me to music class and when he took me there he left and I went inside and everyone stared at me. The teacher said "Hi you must be the new student, Stella, right and find a spot wherever it's empty and my name is Mrs. Stinger would u like to come up here" Me "Sure" I went in the front of the classroom, Mrs Stinger said "Stella can u introduce yourself to the class" Me "Yeah sure, hi classmates I am Stella Mont Carol and I'm new here" Mrs Stinger "Ok just go find a spot that is empty" I went to a spot next to a trombone and a boy with brown hair.


	3. Part 3 Starting to remember one bad memo

**PART 3 I GET KISSED AND REMEMBER MY ONE OF MY WORST MEMORIES**

I talked to the boy next to me when he woke up and I talked to him and he said that he doesn't go to the high school yet, and he said that he is a 7th grader so when I'm a Junior he is going to be a freshman. He also said his name is Eric and has three last names I think I've heard of a Eric with three last name when I was in 6th grade. I told him my name and then he said "I hate u" WHY DOES HE HATE ME. ME "Why" Eric "Stella stop playing around with me you remember me" Me "I don't also if it was a long time then I don't remember at all" Mrs Stinger "Eric stop distracting the new student and do some of your homework from your other school" Eric "Alright mom it's just that stupid Stella is distracting me while I'm trying to do my homework" Me "DID U CALL ME STUPID WHY WOULD U CALL ME STUPID U BARELY KNOW ME" Mrs Stinger "ERIC WHY DID U CALL HER STUPID" Eric "I WAS JUST BEING HONEST" Then the bell rang. Mrs Stinger signed and said "Alright class u can leave to your next class period, Eric we will talk later, and Stella sorry that Eric called u stupid" Me "It's alright" I left music class and while walking to my next class Colten went up to me, AGAIN. Colten "Do u need help getting to your last class" Me "I got it I don't need help." Colten "Uh ok, also is it true that Eric called u stupid" Me "How do u know that" Colten "Your friend Rei told me basically everyone tells me everything that happens" Me "So your the popular kid in this high school" Colten "I guess" Me "I hate hanging out with popular kids" Then I walked faster away from him but Colten started walking the same speed as me and said "I don't try to be popular or want to be popularity, Stella" Me "That's what every popular kid says" Colten "If I really cared about popularity then why would I kiss a unpopular kid, and u know popular kids don't hang out with unpopular kids or kiss unpopular kids also your unpopular which I don't care" Me "So who was the unpopular kid u kissed" Colten "You" Me "Wait you never kis-" Then Colten interrupted me with a long kiss in front of everyone (During the kiss everyone stopped what there doing). Colten "Now I kissed u" It was so quiet. Me "HOW CAN U SAY THAT SO CALM AND WHY DID U KISS ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ALSO WHY WOULD U KISS ME" Colten "Many reasons" Me "I have to talk to you...private" I grabbed Colten's wrist and went next a vending machine (no one was there cause they went to class) Colten "Why here, don't u think this place is to private" Me "God I don't care but the reason why we are here is because I need to ask u questions" Colten "About what u know I have a last period class too" Me "I know and….i asked u questions right after u kissed me" Colten "Oh ok I'll answer them, I kissed u because I like u and" Me "U just met me" Colten "Um and do u know how to open your locker u seem having trouble opening it and I need to add something else, to me your pretty" Me "So u only kissed me cause I'm supposedly pretty" Colten "Not cause of that I like your attitude, your probably only the first girl I've met that isn't going crazy over me" Me "Again, U just met me" Colten "I met u in 6th grade Stella also in 7th until u left to a different school" Me "I HAVE A REALLY BAD MEMORY..and…... I hate 7th grade it's the worst year ever, for me " I started tearing up. Colten "Wait, Stella are u starting to cry" Me "Yes I am OK 7th IS THE WORST YEAR EVER FOR ME I HATE IT SO MUCH" Colten "Sorry bother Asking But, why?" Me "BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID BOY I HAD A CRUSH ON WHEN I WAS BARELY LEAVING SCHOOL ON MY LAST DAY AT THAT MIDDLE SCHOOL IN 7th grade" Colten "What did your use to be crush do"


End file.
